


就图片

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, some pics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 单人双人都有
Relationships: Marcus/John Wick
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749





	就图片




End file.
